Crescent Valley
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan of Crescent Valley is a lovely young lady with much promise to being a great future queen. But she can not focus on her duties if she is always watching over her sixteen year old bastard sister Ciara and her friend Juliet. When Ciara and Juliet make their way into the near by village of Nayeli, Isabella follows them and meets someone special. Periodic Fic.


**Hola! Wow, um so this came out of nowhere. I had a sudden surge to read a periodic fic, but there were no Jake and Bells ones. Or, at least, no long ones. So I wrote my own. (: **

**First things first, there are a lot of new faces in this story. If you hate having to picture them all by yourself, here are some celebrity faces you could use. **

**Ciara: Taylor Swift**

**Diana: Ellie Goulding **

**Juliet: Lilly Collins **

**Damian: Ian Somerhalder (;**

**Second of all, if you don't know what a bastard child is, let me explain. It is a child made out of wedlock mainly in the medieval ages. **

**This story takes place in the medieval ages.**

**Okay, now you can read.**

"You should have seen them Juliet! They were gorgeous." My bastard sister Ciara cried out. She was gushing to her friend. They were gossiping and giggling over something. My sister had no class. She was always doing things she shouldn't, like taking off her gown or trying to hunt with one of my father's swords. For a lady to hunt is downright scandalous. Ciara also fancied herself poor men. Like the ones from down the stream for instance. If you left the castle and made your way out of the kingdom following a stream, there'd be the small village of Nayeli.

The Nayeli people were poor and of some race the English do not know. They came here by boat offering work for land. They blacksmith for our small kingdom of Crescent Valley. I did not care for the Nayeli people. As the future Queen, I planned on banishing them all together.

"They were, were they?" Juliet asked curiously. Juliet was the daughter of one of our maids. My father let her stay here in the Maids Quarters because Ciara wanted her too. My father seemed to favor Ciara's needs over mine. Juliet was a pretty girl. She had light brunette hair that was grown out to reach right below were her dress corset ended. Hey eyes were a light blue that brought out her creamy skin. She was well groomed for a maid's daughter.

"Oh yes, they were lovely men. You should come with me tonight. But I beg of you my friend, do not tell my father I went to such places. For he would have someone's head for it!" My sister's lovely features twisted into one of distress. I didn't like Ciara very much, but I was jealous of her looks. Her mother is of Irish origins. She got her mothers blonde hair and blue eyes but the pale skin of my fathers. She was tall and curved like her mother too. I suppose that is why my father chose her mother as his mistress.

"Of course not Ciara. That would be cruel. But did you really go to Nayeli?" I gasped when I heard Juliet say this. I hurried away from them and ducked behind a bush in the gardens so they wouldn't see me. I had to tell my father, but I too did not want anyone's life to be ended for her stupid immaturity.

"Isabella?" I heard the voice of my closest acquaintance Diana as she hurried over to me. "Darling, why are you one the ground?"

"I tripped." I lied to her as she offered me a hand up. Juliet and Ciara turned to look at us. Juliet soon became bored and tugged Ciara away from us and over to where the roses were.

"That is not the truth. I am your friend, do you honestly think I will whisper a word to anyone?"

"Of course not Diana. I just didn't want Ciara to hear. I was listening to their conversation and was almost caught when I made a noise." I told her quietly.

"Oh, of course. Your sister can be such a pest." Diana made a face. I nodded at her in agreement.

"So, where is Prince Damian on this fine day?" I asked her as we began to walk out of the large garden. Damian was a good man, a truly fine one too. He had raven black hair and glossy blue eyes. His cheekbones were defined nicely and his hair was curly and gorgeous. He was a true prince among smaller, lesser people.

"I am not sure, but I know he will be here for supper." She told me.

"I would never assume less of him. He is a fine man, a loving one. That is rare." I smiled at her. She and the prince were getting married in to few months. He is the Prince of the neighboring kingdom, Atlina. When Diana becomes Queen there I will have a great ally.

"Lord Edward seems to like you just fine," Diana giggled.

"Father seems to think he would make a fine king. That is all I could ask from the Lord. But I, like you, want something else. I want someone who knows how to take care of a lady. My mother is a prime example of anything else." I confided in her. My mother Renee was a bitter being; she rarely left her room because of Ciara's mother, Aniya.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?" Diana began to twirl her strawberry blonde hair. Her sea green eyes sparkled with love as she thought of Damian. I wished I had that. Ciara may not be wrong to want a man from Nayeli; they didn't have to worry about titles or money. Everything was about love when it came to marriage.

When Diana and I walked into the castle, people were bustling to get to where they needed to be. My heels clanked against the marble floors as I led Diana to my room on the top floor. When we got there, I opened the large wooden doors to see my room. I looked at my dresser to make sure everything was there. By everything I really just meant the gold necklace of church bells my mother gave to me long ago as a child. It still sat glinting light from the big draped window. I walked over and collapsed on my canopy bed.

"I am so tired of looking for suitors." I announced to Diana. She made her way to sit in on of the chairs.

"I would presume so my lady. You must be ready to settle down. You are already seventeen." She sympathized.

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed.

"So, what shall we do today?"

"I am not sure. But tonight I will need to go down to Nayeli." I said quietly to her.

She gasped as I did earlier. "But imagine what it would do to you're reputation! You are an

un-promised lady who could be with whoever she chooses. What if they think it's a blacksmith?"

"I have to stop Ciara. She's putting herself in danger again by going down there with Juliet." I said regretfully.

"I can come with if you'd like," She offered. I shook my head.

"No, I'd rather handle this alone. But thank you for your generous offer."

~Later that night~

"Ciara, are we taking your horse together?"

"Of course, silly. I don't see your horse anywhere, no offense." I watched from behind the barn in my black gown as Ciara, wearing only her nightgown, led her horse out. It was a tall white male horse. She hopped on the front of the saddle and she helped Juliet up on the back. As soon as they rode off, I climbed out from behind the barn doors and looked for Ebony.

Ebony was my horse. She was a black mare. When I found her I pulled her out of her stall and mounted her. I sped off in my dark getup following Ciara and Juliet into the forest wearing my golden bell necklace for luck.

When they arrived in Nayeli, Ciara jumped off her horse and led Juliet straight into he heart of the town. I couldn't believe her boldness. It was like one of a man. I watched from the bushes. There were a few men out at night; they seemed to be waiting for my sister by the tees. Ciara passed by the houses and went straight to them.

"Hello, Embry." She smiled.

"Hello Princess Ciara." He bowed. What? No one eve called Ciara a princess. She was a bastard child.

"Actually, It's my sister that's the princess." She corrected the boy.

"Of course. But you are my princess." He smiled at her. Juliet was swooning at them. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Juliet." Ciara declared. The boy named Embry shook his head.

"I mean the one watching from the forest." I gasped as he looked at me. I quickly tied Ebony's reigns to a tree and walked out of the underbrush.

"Isabella?" Ciara gasped.

"Oh my lady we can explain–" Juliet began to blabber.

"No need," I shook my head.

"Sister I'm so sorry. It's just that I was curious and then I met Embry and then I just couldn't stay away..."

"So this is the princess?" Another male spoke. He was a godlike looking man. He had tan skin and dark black hair like most Nayeli men, but his smile was breathtaking and his eyes were a wonderful obsidian color.

"Yes, that would be me." I blushed scarlet. He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you..." He trailed off not knowing my name.

"Excuse me, I can be so forgetful. My name is Princess Isabella Swan."

"I think I'll call you, Bells." He told me looking at my necklace.

**Well, that's my first chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as you like my other stories. I'm still wondering if anyone will read this, so leave reviews with your honest opinion. Is writing a periodic fanfic a mistake?**


End file.
